Peregrine's Wish
by Dixiehnsnluver
Summary: Three friends, reunited. A wish made by one of them sends them into the world of the Labyrinth. Christmas Present to my friends. :)
1. The Wish

            There was a knock on Peregrine's hotel room door. She put down the gift she had just finished wrapping and ran to the door. She threw it open to reveal her two long-lost friends, Lynn and Taryn.

            "Oh! You guys made it!" She squealed. They all hugged and laughed and finally made their way inside the hotel room. It was spacious and included two huge beds, a big screen T.V., and one of those miniature kitchen areas. Peregrine showed them where to dump their stuff and then they all sat down at the kitchen table. 

            "What have y'all been up to?" Peregrine asked looking at each one. 

            "Well, we're all sophomores in college, so that's not new. I am top of my class, of course," Taryn said rolling her eyes. "I have a boyfriend."

            Lynn's starling green eyes laughed as she said, "His name is Billy, and he's cute as a button." Peregrine laughed at her friends. There had always been a strong bond between them, but now it seemed to be stronger than ever. They talked for hours learning of Lynn's new obsession with the appearance of magic in everyday lives and Taryn's fight with her mom over individuality. Finally it was nighttime, time for ghost stories and movies, and for the telling of stories to horrible to tell in the daylight. 

            "You guys, I have something I need to tell you." Peregrine waited until their eyes were focused on her. "Freshman year I got married." She cut off their squeals of congratulations. "It wasn't a good thing. It only lasted six months." She started to tell them the rest, but chickened out. Sometimes some things were better left unsaid until later. "Well, I just wanted to let y'all know. Movie time now," They were on one of the beds in front of the big screen T.V. 

            "Aw, drat. I left the remote over there." Taryn said pointing.

            "No problem." Lynn replied focusing on the remote. Suddenly, the remote lifted up and floated over to her out stretched hand. "Neat, huh?" she asked of her shocked friends.

            "I want to do that!" Peregrine whined then laughed. "Start the movie!" Lynn pressed play and they settled in to watch a romantic comedy. 

            Two hours later, Peregrine looked at the sleeping forms of her two friends surrounded by the discarded wrapping paper from their presents. When she had called them up to her new town, she hadn't known it was going to be this much fun. She hadn't thought that it would be hard for her to say goodbye when she left the next day. Ever since Keith…well, she hadn't been spending a long time in any city. She sat up from where she was laying in between them and got up to make sure the door was locked. 

            As she reached the door, the doorknob started to rattle. 

            "Perry, honey, I know you're in there!" a voice called from the hall. "Let me in and it won't be as bad as last time." Peregrine ran back to the bed and slid between her friends praying it was a dream. Praying he hadn't found her again. "C'mon baby, let me in!" his screaming got louder. "Goddammit let me in! I will tan your hide for this!" 

            Another voice joined that of the man's, "Excuse me, sir, but you will need to leave now."

            "Perry baby, open up the door and tell this man to leave me alone. Perry?! DO YOU HEAR ME?" his screaming got fainter as he was dragged down the hall. Peregrine let her tears fall freely as she breathed a sigh of relief. She grabbed her friends hands for comfort as they slept on undisturbed. 

            "Living like this isn't fair. I shouldn't have to run away." Peregrine whispered into the night. "I wish…I wish we were far away from here, somewhere where we can be free from people like Keith who would hit us as soon as hug us. I don't want my friends to go through the same things I have. I wish…" she trailed off as sleep overtook her. 

Meanwhile somewhere away…

            "Were those the words?" a funny looking creature asked. His companions huddled closer to the crystal they were looking in.

            "Can we accept those as the words?" another asked.

            "Yes, technically, she has wished them away." The wisest replied. A small cheer went up and all the creatures disappeared and reappeared in the hotel room. They formed a circle around Peregrine and her sleeping friends. One took up a chant that another joined in. Soon a white light surrounded the bed and with a pop, the creatures, the girls, and the bed disappeared. 

A?N: It's my first. And so far not my best, eh? I'm trying. This is a Happy Christmas Present to my two best friends. Names will be changed as soon as I get their preferences back. But, I feel I need to post this before Christmas. BTW- The only name that might change will be Billy.


	2. Twisted Logic

_Soon a white light surrounded the bed and with a pop, the creatures, the girls, and the bed disappeared._

            The three girls awoke to the sound of somebody grumbling. 

            "What the…Where are we?" Taryn asked looking around. Lynn sat up and rubbed her eyes. There were two little creatures grumbling as they walked around. They definitely weren't room service. 

            "Well, we aren't in the hotel room anymore, that's for sure." Lynn said getting up off the bed. Taryn and Peregrine followed suit and they stood looking around in their rumpled clothing. 

            "It… it really worked." Peregrine whispered. Her friends didn't hear her, because the minute she spoke, a man appeared in front of them. 

            "Ahh, you are finally awake," the man said. "Now, Peregrine I believe it was you who made the wish, was it?" he asked turning to her. She was startled by his different coloured eyes. Peregrine nodded, looked at her friends, then down at the ground.

            "Perry, what is he talking about?" Taryn asked looking at her friend.

            "I…" she cleared her throat. "I wished that we would be far away from the horrible things in the world last night, after y'all fell asleep."

            "You...you wished…" Lynn stuttered then turned back to the man. "Who are you?" she demanded.

            "I am the Goblin King. Jareth, if you wish," The man gave a haughty nod of his head.

            "I wouldn't be that haughty if I were wearing tights." Taryn spoke up. "You've had your fun at Perry's expense. Now take us back to the hotel."

            "This land is made of magic. We aren't in our world anymore." Said Lynn who had been looking around and examining the world surrounding them.

            "Right you are. Welcome to the Underground." Jareth confirmed.

            "Then wave your hand and send them…**_us back." Peregrine spoke up. "I didn't mean my wish. I take it back." She said all this while looking at the ground and clenching her fists. Her leaving the world was one thing, but forcefully taking her friends was another. If getting them back meant she had to go back, then so be it. _**

            "It isn't that easy. You made the wish, and the wish can not be undone." Jareth raised his hand to stop the protests. "However, there is away for you to earn the right to go home." The girls looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "You have thirteen hours to complete the labyrinth." He waved his hand towards the maze below the hill they stood on. "If you all make it, you will all be sent back. If one doesn't, that one will have to stay. The clock will stop ticking as soon as the three of you step foot within the castle or if the time runs out." And with that, the Goblin King disappeared. The three looked at each other and shook their heads simultaneously. It wasn't a dream.

            "Well, c'mon then. We haven't got all day." Lynn said leading the way down the hill to the maze. They found the gate standing open and when they walked in they were confronted with what seemed to be a never-ending hallway. 

            Taryn looked around then exclaimed, "Ha! It's an optical illusion. Run your hands down the wall and look for an opening." As an afterthought she added, "Don't press any strange looking buttons though. This thing might have more booby traps than an Indiana Jones movie." They each trailed their hands down a wall, Taryn and Peregrine on the right, Lynn on the right. Lynn cried out and the other two turned to her.

            "I found it, I found it!" Lynn danced around. Taryn and Peregrine shared a look then pushed Lynn through the opening, turned right and came to what seemed to be a courtyard in the middle of a maze. There were many outings stemming out from the courtyard.

            "Which one do we take?" Peregrine asked looking at each opening. None of them had any distinguishing marks, they all looked the same. 

            "Perhaps," Lynn said, "Perhaps if we follow twisted logic we will defeat the labyrinth sooner. Now, logic would tell us to take the opening that is closest our destination. That would be that opening." Lynn pointed her hand to one across the way. "Twisted logic, however, advises you to take the opening nearest you. That would be this one." She pointed to a opening to their right. It was the only door within three feet of them. They looked at each other and without a word all turned and walked through the nearest opening. They followed the path, mostly making right turns when the time came, until finally Lynn stopped and sat on a rock.

            "I'm hungry." She whined and suddenly she was holding a sandwich.

            "Lynn, you have got to teach me that." Peregrine said as she tore off a corner of the sandwich and popped it in her mouth. Lynn was staring in amazement at the sandwich in her lap. 

            "I've never been able to do that before." She whispered in disbelief.

            "Well, do it two more times so we can eat and be on our way." Taryn said and joined Peregrine on a nearby rock. Soon they were all munching happily on sandwiches. 


	3. Of Pleading and Peaches

_Soon they were all munching happily on sandwiches._

When they had all finished, Taryn stood up and brushed the crumbs off her pants. Their trek through the labyrinth had done nothing for the clothes they had been wearing for two days now. Lynn and Peregrine followed suit and the trudged on again. They came to a fountain with a strange looking creature sitting near it. Lynn and Taryn immediately ran toward the creature thinking perhaps he might tell them how to complete this wretched maze. Peregrine called out to them, "I'll be around the corner. I think I might be able to climb the wall and have a look around." Lynn and Taryn waved at her then resumed the task of interrogating the creature. 

Peregrine walked around the corner then whispered, "Goblin King…Jareth…sir, I know you can hear me. I must speak with you." She peeked around the corner to make sure her friends were truly busy talking to the creature. When she turned back around she jumped and pressed her hand to her heart. "Cripes, can't you make a sound to let unsuspecting people know you're there?" As she had been looking at her friends, King Jareth had appeared before her.

"What is it you wish to talk to me about?" he asked, ignoring her comment. "You haven't the time to be dillydallying." He waved his hand and a clock appeared. Peregrine saw that two hours had passed and cringed. Then she shook her head and looked at the Goblin King.

"You must let them leave." Peregrine said and words started tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. "It was my wish. I made it for me, not them. I will willingly stay, but please. You must allow them to go back." She looked at his hardened face then down at her hands. "If you will not let them freely go, then separate us. I don't want them to realize that I want to stay. They should be given a fair chance without their decisions being influenced by me." Peregrine stood looking at her feet and was startled by the sudden rush of air. Jareth had left. She peeked around the corner to see her friends still there. He had paid no heed to any of her requests. A tear slipped down her face. She quickly walked back toward her friends, not noticing the owl that was perched on the top of the wall. 

"Well, he was no help at all." Taryn complained. "All we know now is that the castle is that way." Taryn pointed to a wall to their left. Peregrine was finally struck with an idea.

"Lynn, have you tried just looking at a wall and…willing it to move?" Peregrine asked. Lynn looked doubtful but Taryn reminded her that she had been able to produce sandwiches out of thin air. Lynn walked over to the wall and placed her hands on it. She scrunched up her face and suddenly there was a strange grating sound. The wall tilted away from Lynn taking five other walls with it. The result was much like a sideways dominos game. The three girls looked at each other then trudged through the now open path. Peregrine resolved herself to helping her friends get through the maze. Unfortunately, moving the wall had drained Lynn's energy and she was unable to do it again. Finally they came to a wall that was slightly crumbling.  Lynn gathered the rest of her energy but it wasn't enough but to firmly shake the wall. All three girls placed their hands on the wall and pushed. As the wall gave way, Peregrine heard the hoot of an owl, but she was too busy fighting gravity to wonder where it had come from.  The wall had given way to leave the three friends at the edge of a steep hill. They all lost the battle with gravity and tumbled forward rolling over and over down the slope.

When they landed they were immediately surrounded by a friendly group of…goblins? Having never seen goblins before, they weren't sure if these creatures were goblins or not. They stood up and found each of them to be relatively unharmed. 

"Peregrine, I must speak with you." The voice of the Goblin King made the little creatures freeze in their tracks. Taryn and Lynn moved to stand in front of Perry willing to keep the evil king at bay, but Peregrine walked around them and up to the Goblin King. Her friends looked on shocked but were quickly distracted by the goblins that were juggling peaches. 

"Why did you wish yourself away?" King Jareth asked when they were a little ways away from her friends. Peregrine looked at where her friends were and back at him.

"My ex-husband …he…" Peregrine couldn't make herself form the words. Suddenly, she turned her head to answer someone's cry of her name. As she turned, she caught sight of a blurry object flying fast at her. It hit her stomach and she let out a grunt of pain before fainting and falling to the ground.  


	4. Of Boyfriends Aboveground

_"My ex-husband …he…" Peregrine couldn't make herself form the words. Suddenly, she turned her head to answer someone's cry of her name. As she turned, she caught sight of a blurry object flying fast at her. It hit her stomach and she let out a grunt of pain before fainting and falling to the ground._

            Jareth knelt and angrily threw the stray peach back at the cowering goblins. The girl was still breathing. That was a relief. Taryn and Lynn ran over and collapsed by their friend.

            "Is she okay? What happened?" Taryn and Lynn bombarded him with questions. He held up a hand to silence them then produced two crystals. 

            "Hold these and wish to be at 'Jareth's Castle'" he said and then disappeared with Peregrine's unconscious body. The two left behind looked at one another and quickly made their wishes. They "landed" in what looked to be a bedroom. Peregrine lay on a huge bed covered in midnight blue quilts. A slightly taller goblin stood near Jareth by the bed.

            "Tell me exactly what happened." The goblin said pulling out a notebook and pen. Jareth recounted what had happened in as much detail he could remember. The doctor made humming noises then turned to Peregrine. Jareth and the two girls surrounded him hoping to see what was wrong with Peregrine. The goblin gently lifted up her shirt until just before it would have been embarrassing and they all gasped. Her stomach was one big bruise. It was multi-colored and looked painful. 

            "Who…What….Who did this to her?" Lynn exclaimed. Taryn was speechless. Jareth looked at Peregrine then at Lynn and Taryn.

            "Her husband did this to her." He muttered then stalked out of the room. The goblin watched the kings departure then turned back to the figure on the bed. 

            "Time to get you healed." He left the room to go for a healer, leaving Taryn and Lynn alone in the room.

            "Why didn't she tell us?" Taryn finally asked, breaking both her silence and the deafening silence of the room. Lynn just shook her head. They had thought they were best friends, but friends wouldn't hide something like this from one another, would they? Their thoughts were shattered with a groan from the bed. Quickly they jumped to the bed's side. Peregrine opened one eye, looked at her friends, and then closed it again.

            "Why?" Lynn asked. "Why didn't you tell us?" Peregrine groaned.

            "You know?" Peregrine took their silence for a yes. "I…It was just, y'all were so happy living your lives. I didn't want to bring you down. Then last night…He came by the hotel last night. I wished us 'to a place far away from here, somewhere where we can be free from people like Keith who would hit us as soon as hug us.' I didn't realize it would actually come true. Sorry. I think….*groan* I think I'm going to pass out now." Peregrine closed her eyes. Taryn and Lynn looked at each other. Is this what their friends life had come to? Her real life was so bad, she had to wish for a new one?

            Lynn walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. "I wish Brian was here." She commented leaning her head back and looking at the ceiling. "He's a doctor, he'd know what to do."

            "He isn't a doctor. He's in Medical School." Taryn commented "I wish Billy were here. He is actually a policeman. He could find that Keith fellow and…I dunno….shoot him." 

Meanwhile, Aboveground…

            Billy and Brian sat at Brian's house eating pizza. They were cousins and often got together for pizza dates. They were worried that they hadn't heard from Lynn and Taryn. Then again, they had gone to visit with an old friend. 

            "Hey Billy, you hear something?" Brian asked suddenly, sitting up straighter.

            "Why would somebody from Underground be calling us?" Billy asked straining to hear the words.

            "It's coming from Jareth's kingdom. Should we pay a visit to our dear old friend?" Brian asked wiping his mouth with a napkin (A/N: I know, to good to be true, ;)) Billy nodded and in a flash they both disappeared.

A/N: Writer's Block sucks major monkies. That and I totally forgot what meager plot I had for this story. From now on, I do what I do best. Type. I warn you it might not make sense, and it might be weird or cheesy. At least I'll be updating though, eh? Thanks for the past reviews. You guys rock. 


End file.
